<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chatter by rosebanshee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492802">Chatter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebanshee/pseuds/rosebanshee'>rosebanshee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi Sonic, Coming Out, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, Filler OCs - Freeform, Friendship, Gay Shadow, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pride, Shadow goes to therapy and learns to process his feelings, minor language, no one in this fic is straight, they say the fuck word once or twice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebanshee/pseuds/rosebanshee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and Shadow wait for Amy to be done at the gym, and end up talking for a while.</p><p>In which Sonic is absolutely astonished to find out Shadow is gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i wrote this like a month ago and just finished editing it in time for pride!! i wanted to do a cute lil fic about shadow coming out kind of by accident/by surprise and this happened. originally it was supposed to be more obviously pre-sonadow but im happy with how it turned out. friendship is good!!</p><p>there's mentions of sonknux, sonighty, sonjet, and silvadow since the boys talk about their past crushes a bit. these are all generally unrequited, but if you're really offended by any of these then like? idk don't read probably. other than that no content warnings</p><p>happy pride!!! be gay do crime</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a nice day out, which is great considering Sonic has to wait outside the gym. He’s not typically an early bird - there’s not much of a point in being somewhere beforehand when he can get most places in a few minutes, tops. But it’s not like he has anything else to be doing. Relaxing on a bench in the fresh spring air is a better use of time than playing the same video game for the fifth time.</p><p>(This has nothing to do with Tails kicking him out of the house for hovering over his shoulder again. Totally his own choice.)</p><p>His phone is, unfortunately, pretty much dead. Soon he’ll be waiting for Amy in mind-numbing boredom until she’s finished up with her trainer. She’s been pretty seriously hitting the gym for a few months now. There’s a noticeable difference in how she handles herself in a fight; she’s always been aggressive, but now she’s downright unshakable. There's a technique to what she does, even if it isn't perfectly refined yet. Sonic can’t say he’s not impressed. All this training will probably save his ass one of these days.</p><p>It does mean she’s a lot more busy lately. Between her time at the gym and watching Cream while Vanilla is setting up her new bakery, Amy’s schedule is booked solid. Sonic hasn’t seen her much outside of missions. This is the first time in a while they’ll be hanging out.</p><p>And it’s because she’s so busy that Shadow will <em> also </em> be with them. Sonic’s not complaining; Shadow’s definitely calmed down over the last year. He’s always liked him, or at least respected him, but now it’s standard for them to be in a room together without making everything a pointless competition. They still do sometimes, for the fun of it. The arguing happens regardless, albeit with a less genuinely hurtful intent. There’s still that distance between them, though. Which strikes Sonic as odd considering how well Shadow and Amy get along. Amy’s a lot like Sonic; determined, lively, heroic, always willing to help a friend. Whatever the disconnect between them is, Sonic can’t begin to imagine.</p><p>It doesn’t <em> really </em> matter. They get along, and maybe after everything that happened that’s all Sonic can ask for.</p><p>He’s busy thinking all of this to himself when a blue car pulls up to the curb in front of the gym. It’s not old or new but somewhere in between, average more than anything else. What’s most interesting about this car is the person who steps out onto the sidewalk. It’s Shadow.</p><p>That’s weird, Sonic thinks, because Shadow doesn’t need to be driven anywhere.</p><p>He watches as the dark hedgehog exchanges a few final words with the driver - an almond-colored raccoon with dark spectacle markings around their eyes, barely visible from his spot on the bench - and closes the car door behind him. The driver pulls away as Shadow approaches, showing no reaction to seeing Sonic whatsoever. As per usual, they exchange a look and a nod before Shadow sits down, hands in the pockets of his unzipped black jacket. Sonic's noticed he’s been wearing more clothing since he and Amy have started spending more time together.</p><p>“Funny seeing you get dropped off in a car,” Sonic says by way of forgoing a verbal greeting. Shadow crosses his legs at the ankles as he leans back against the back of the bench.</p><p>“She insisted,” he replies, voice low. “It’s hard to say no when someone asks if you need a ride for the fifth time.”</p><p>“How polite of you,” Sonic teases. Shadow shrugs. “I didn’t recognize her. Making new friends we don’t know about already?”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘already?’” Shadow asks in a way that doesn’t sound like he’s asking at all. </p><p>Sonic says, “Don’t mean anything by it. Just curious.” <em> And definitely not a little sour about you making friends with random civilians. Nope. </em></p><p>It’s a stupid way to feel. He is overwhelmingly glad to see Shadow settling into civilization despite his rocky start. Part of him still wonders what it is about <em> him </em> in particular that makes Shadow uninterested in being friends - or, well, better friends. He’s not really sure what’s going on, actually.</p><p>“I met her in group therapy,” Shadow says. “She’s… very distressed by the idea of a teenager living alone in the city, so she offers to do things for me a lot.”</p><p>“Oh.” Group therapy, huh? Good for him.</p><p>“I <em> told </em> her I have a legal guardian living in my apartment building, but that didn’t seem to matter.”</p><p>The idea of Rouge being described as anyone’s “legal guardian” was still foreign to him. Only nineteen, she was pretty much a kid herself - and definitely not qualified to be the sole responsible party of someone like Shadow. How the two of them were making it work was a mystery to Sonic. It wasn’t his business, really. Just another thing to think about.</p><p>Sonic snorts. “You just attract older women who want to take care of you.”</p><p>“She’s a college student.”</p><p>“That’s still <em> older </em> than you,” Sonic points out. Seriously, though - something about this kind of angsty teen hedgehog had girls flocking to him, and never in the romantic way that someone might expect. Even Vanilla was always passing things off for other people to give him. Mostly food, but sometimes old jackets or random household essentials she’s recently replaced. Once, she’s given Sonic about three dozen snickerdoodle cookies to deliver. It was, in a word, <em> weird</em>.</p><p>Maybe that was it, Sonic thinks. Maybe Shadow’s just better with women.</p><p>“I think she just likes to be nice,” Shadow replies. “You’re awfully fixated on this.”</p><p>Sonic rolls his eyes. “It’s called making conversation. We can sit in complete silence if you <em> really </em> want to.” <em> I might go crazy if we do, though</em>.</p><p>Shadow huffs audibly. “Your version of making conversation feels more like uncomfortable prying.” He uncrosses his ankles and sits up straight, turning his body so he’s facing Sonic a little more, setting his elbow on the arm of the bench. He looks casual, cool, like he doesn’t really care where he is or who he’s talking to. It’s kind of irritating.</p><p>Ignoring this slightly unreasonable reaction to a dude just sitting there, Sonic grins in response. “Well, call me an uncomfortable prier, then,” he says. “You meet any other cool people in therapy or just cute college girls?”</p><p>Shadow rolls his eyes. “Therapy mostly involves a lot of crying and personal anguish, so no.”</p><p>“What, finding out about people’s most traumatizing moments isn’t conducive to friendship or something?”</p><p>“Now I know you’re being annoying on purpose,” Shadow says. He doesn’t show any visible sign of being annoyed, though. “I get along with most of them, but Hickory is closest to my age. We just naturally ended up getting along.”</p><p>Being jealous about this is senseless, and yet Sonic is still sitting on the bench with a little seed of that totally senseless emotion growing inside him. He was Sonic the Hedgehog; he didn’t <em> do </em>jealousy.</p><p>“That’s cool. I’m glad,” Sonic says. And since he is glad, his voice follows through, sounding exactly like the voice someone who was happy for their friend would sound. “I’m sure Amy would be down with you inviting her to hang out next time, if you want.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Shadow says noncommittally. Which pretty much ends that part of the conversation.</p><p>Ultimately, Shadow is still very difficult to talk to when neither of them is running for their lives or something. The two aren’t ever really alone together which doesn’t help. This might be the first time Sonic’s sat down with Shadow one on one in… well, he can’t remember. A very long time.</p><p>Sonic checks his phone. It’s been sitting in his lap on 6% battery the whole time. Still a while to go before Amy said she’d be done. He’s starting to regret getting here so early. Nothing good comes from being early. Now he’s just sitting silently on an uncomfortable bench with someone he doesn’t know how to talk to unless they’re actively trying not to die.</p><p>It makes it worse that Shadow is just <em> sitting </em> there, too - not on his phone or anything. What kind of teenager is he? If Sonic didn’t think Tails might have to call him later, he’d be more than happy to drain his own battery on some senseless mobile game. Being responsible sucks.</p><p>"Sooooo," Sonic begins again, drawing out the word to the point of being a bit obnoxious. "How have you been?"</p><p>Shadow eyes him across the bench like he doesn't know what to make of the question. "Small talk? I didn't figure you for the type."</p><p>"We learn something new every day," Sonic replies. "For real, though, my phone is pretty much dead and I haven't seen you in a while so I might as well ask."</p><p>"We do learn something new every day. You appear to have learned manners recently," Shadow says. "I've been fine. Outside of missions, I don't do much."</p><p>"Just therapy?"</p><p>"Basically."</p><p>"Damn. That's boring."</p><p>Shadow rolls his eyes. "Luckily I'm not here for your entertainment, hedgehog."</p><p>"You are for the next twenty minutes, as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>It must come off as cheeky enough that Shadow isn't annoyed. Well, he's probably still annoyed, since Sonic always seems to rub him the wrong way even when he isn't trying.</p><p>"Why did you get here so early if you were just going to be sitting here with a dead phone?" Shadow demands, ignoring his last comment entirely. Unfortunate. A reaction would've been nice.</p><p>Sonic shrugs. "Didn't have anything better to do."</p><p>The stare Shadow delivers is thoroughly unimpressed. "You are something else," Shadow says.</p><p>"That's the nicest insult you've ever used on me," Sonic says with delight.</p><p>"I promised Amy I wouldn't call you an idiot today. You make it very hard."</p><p>"Thanks. I try."</p><p>Shadow snorts. "Here I thought it was natural."</p><p>"Oh, some of it is. You can't be this irritating without practice, though."</p><p>Sonic is a little shocked when that earns him a chuckle. It's a low and short sound, so short Sonic isn't entirely sure it can be called a laugh at all. But whatever it is, Shadow is definitely more amused than he's been letting on.</p><p>Huh. Who knew.</p><p>"Amy give you any other rules?" Sonic asks, swinging his legs a bit under the bench. Sitting still is hard. "Like, don't mope too hard?"</p><p>"That's for me to know and for you not to concern yourself with," Shadow says. "And I'd appreciate it if you dial down the mockery."</p><p>"Sure, sure," Sonic says in interest of keeping the peace. "You barely mope these days, anyway."</p><p>"You say that like it's a compliment."</p><p>"I guess it is? Take it however you want."</p><p>If Sonic pays too much attention, he starts to notice how sharp Shadow's eyes are. Maybe it doesn't matter what look he has on his face; it all ends up a little serious, a little intense. Or maybe that's just Sonic.</p><p>"You're not very good at this," Shadow says.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Talking to people."</p><p><em> No, I'm just not very good at talking to </em> <b> <em>you.</em> </b></p><p>"That's rich coming from you," Sonic says indignantly.</p><p>"I've had a lot of practice lately. I have a new friend and everything."</p><p>Sonic stares openly. "Is that a joke?" he asks.</p><p>"Take it however you want," Shadow says slyly.</p><p>Sonic can't help but laugh a bit at that.</p><p>"Can't believe your friends with a college student," he says.</p><p>"Rouge is about her age," Shadow points out.</p><p>"Yeah, but she's your 'legal guardian," Sonic says, placing air quotes around the term with his gloved hands. "I don't think that counts."</p><p>"It's mostly out of necessity. We're still friends."</p><p>Sonic sighs. This isn't an argument he cares to win. </p><p>"You're awfully stuck on my new friend," Shadow says pointedly. That bothers him. Because maybe Sonic kind of is, for no reason that makes sense to him.</p><p>"I'm just surprised, is all. Thought you were pretty much a loner," Sonic says, legs still swinging. His hands are resting next to his thighs now, fingers sliding into the spaces between the metal bars of the bench. He doesn't like the sudden scrutiny he's under. Damn him for even bringing it up. "Though I guess it makes sense, girls seem to really like you."</p><p>What was <em> wrong </em> with his mouth?</p><p>"Do they? I hadn't noticed," Shadow replies with disinterest.</p><p><em> Oh, you fucker. </em> "How have you <em> not noticed?" </em>Sonic asks, flabbergasted. "Dude. Girls are so nice to you."</p><p>Shadow cocks his head a bit to the side, like he's deciding what to do with this information. "Are they?" he asks.</p><p>Sonic feels his mouth drop open. He'd always assumed Shadow noticed, that it was a nice little ego boost for him. "Uh, <em> yeah. </em> It's not even, like, just girls we know, either. Rouge says they're always, like, giving you discounts 'n' shit when you two go out."</p><p>Shadow shrugs. "I just assumed people were nice."</p><p>Sonic's mind is reeling. He can't believe he's the one telling Shadow this.</p><p>"You <em> bastard</em>," he says with no real malice. It's mostly shock.</p><p>Shadow looks a little offended anyway. "What? What are you calling me a bastard for?"</p><p>"Cute girls are constantly flirting with you and you just <em> don't notice?" </em> Sonic asks.</p><p>"I don't think the king of ignoring flirtation is the one who gets to be annoyed about that," Shadow says evenly.</p><p>"Well, okay, that's fair. But at least I notice." Sonic's ear flicks a bit. "How have you not?"</p><p>“Sonic,” Shadow says a bit forcefully. “I don’t like women.”</p><p>Sonic just about loses it. Most of the people he knows are bi or gay (and some are trans, though that’s definitely not the same thing), so he’s used to, you know, that. For some reason, the idea of Shadow being gay has never once crossed his mind. Which is probably pretty stupid, now that he’s thinking about it. Why’d he just assume Shadow was straight? </p><p>“<em> Oh</em>,” Sonic says in shock. “Huh.”</p><p>“Yeah. Huh.”</p><p>Sonic quickly starts speaking again. He doesn’t want Shadow to get the wrong idea. “No, it’s fine. I’m just… surprised.” He rubs the back of his thumb with his other hand a little nervously. “I’m actually bi, so it’s obviously not a problem or anything! I just wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>“When in the hell have I <em> ever </em> shown an interest in women, Sonic?” Shadow demands. He doesn’t sound very serious about it, more appalled than anything. “If anything, I’m surprised you didn’t notice sooner.”</p><p>“My gaydar’s always been pretty broken,” Sonic admits. “I didn’t know Amy and Knuckles were bi until like, this year.”</p><p>Shadow snorts. Sonic figures it’s safe to grin sheepishly now. “That somehow doesn’t surprise me,” he says.</p><p>Sonic permits himself an awkward chuckle at his own expense. “I’ve been told my observation skills aren’t the best,” he replies. “But this is great! I guess this means I know, like, three straight people. Wait, is Rouge straight? I guess I’m just assuming.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Shadow says. “That woman is the definition of a bisexual disaster if I’ve ever seen one.”</p><p>“Well, apparently you haven’t seen me,” Sonic jokes. He’s still reeling a bit. How does a guy from fifty years ago even find out he’s gay? That must’ve been some transition.</p><p>“You’re just a disaster,” Shadow retorts. It’s almost playful.</p><p>“I can’t argue with that.” Somehow, this shred of information seems to have shortened the gap between them a little bit. It’s hard to say what’s changed about Shadow, but he seems more relaxed. His face isn’t as strained as it was a few minutes ago. It probably helps that Sonic isn't talking about how much girls love him. “God, I can’t believe I just assumed you were straight. Kind of a stupid move, I guess.”</p><p>“Pretty stupid,” Shadow agrees. “I’m not that open about it, but I’m definitely out. Did Amy never mention it?”</p><p>Sonic shakes his head. “We don’t really talk about other people that much,” he says. Which is true to some extent. Amy figured out pretty quickly that Sonic didn’t have much to say when it came to Shadow, unless he was talking about beating him in whatever competition they had next. “Did she never tell you I was bi?”</p><p>“No. Rouge told me that the population was a lot more diverse these days, but I guess I also assumed you were straight.”</p><p>“Dude, I’ve had like, five crushes on dudes since you’ve been here,” Sonic says. “And I’m not very good at hiding it.”</p><p>“Oh, was that what that thing with Knuckles was? I thought you just wanted to kill him.”</p><p>“Normally that’s not the first assumption people make,” Sonic states. This earns him another laugh and, oh no, Shadow has a nice laugh. “I mean, I definitely wanted to punch him most of the time, but that was independent of being a moony bastard.”</p><p>“So <em> that’s </em> your type then?”</p><p>Sonic frowns. “Doesn’t <em> Rouge </em> also have a thing for Knuckles?”</p><p>“Rouge has the worst taste in men I’ve ever seen,” Shadow says plainly. “And apparently you do, too.”</p><p>“My taste is impeccable,” Sonic replies, full of indignation.</p><p>“I have to disagree.”</p><p>“Well, what about Mighty?”</p><p>Shadow snorts, and from the look on his face he’s caught off guard by his own reaction. “You <em> do </em> have a type,” he says.</p><p>“Alright, are you some sort of gay connoisseur or something? Because I’m hearing a lot of judgement from someone who’s choosing not to share his <em> own </em> preferences.”</p><p>“Unlike you,” Shadow replies with a sniff, “I have higher standards than <em> they can deadlift a car</em>.”</p><p>“That’s big talk, considering you’re still avoiding the question.”</p><p>Shadow fixes him with a very cold gaze, and for a moment Sonic wonders if he’s pushed too far. Maybe Shadow isn’t willing to share this particular bit of information - after all, he’s already come out. That’s a lot for one day. Or maybe, Sonic thinks, he has a crush right now he doesn’t want to talk about. </p><p>But then the glare is gone, as suddenly as it had been there. “My type is anyone I can have fun with,” Shadow replies. “I like… people who are good at listening. People with strong moral convictions.”</p><p>It takes Sonic a moment to run through the list of people that they both know in his head. </p><p>He gasps. “Wait, do you like <em> Silver?” </em></p><p>Shadow instantly looks about ten years younger. Out of all the emotions Sonic’s ever seen from him, shy hasn’t been one of them until just now.</p><p>“<em> No</em>,” Shadow hisses, ear flicking. “I… did. For a bit.”</p><p>“Aw,” Sonic says before he can stop himself. “I get that. He’s pretty cute.”</p><p>Shadow lets out a stream of air. The smile on his face is small but relieved. “You’re awfully shallow.”</p><p>“Come on, you’re going to tell me he’s not cute? Dude’s absolutely precious.”</p><p>“Everyone we know is attractive,” Shadow says. </p><p>“Maybe so. Doesn’t mean he isn’t <em> especially </em> adorable,” Sonic argues.</p><p>Shadow laughs, a low and quiet sound. He’s staring at Sonic with a relaxed, almost contemplative, look on his face. It makes Sonic a little uneasy, to be honest.</p><p>“What?” Sonic asks.</p><p>“I just didn’t think I’d be talking with Sonic the Hedgehog of all people about what boys we think are cute,” he replies honestly. His fangs stick out when he talks, just like Rouge. “Though I still maintain you don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Do I need to provide a <em> list </em> of hot dudes? Because I’m not taking this slander,” Sonic says. “My taste is great.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you <em> also </em> had a thing for that obnoxiously loud racer you were palling around with recently,” Shadow states as though he knows it to be fact. Sonic can feel his face heat up. Yeah, Jet was probably his last major crush - it’s a little more fresh in his mind, so being teased about it is definitely more embarrassing. </p><p>“What makes you think that?” Sonic asks in an attempt to play it cool. It is most certainly not working; Shadow is looking at him with a sparkle of amusement in his eye.</p><p>“No one is <em> that </em> determined to get someone’s attention unless it’s a gay thing,” Shadow says.</p><p>Well, he has Sonic there. Unfortunately.</p><p>“Okay, Jet’s pretty annoying,” Sonic admits. “But he’s also a lot of fun to rile up, and he was a good rival.” </p><p>The words he’s just said don’t register fully until they’re already out of his mouth. He’s forgotten that his original rival is sitting <em> right there in front of him</em>. And now Sonic’s pretty much exposed himself as the dude who gets crushes on his rivals.</p><p>Good Gaia, he really is an expert at embarrassing himself. What makes it worse is that he <em> doesn’t actually </em> have a thing for Shadow. They aren’t even close enough for him to. Sure, Shadow is definitely attractive and interesting and the exact opposite of boring, which is Sonic’s least favorite thing in the world. Seeing the positives in someone doesn’t mean he has to like them. </p><p>Shadow arches an eyebrow at him. “You definitely pick the interesting ones, hedgehog.”</p><p>Through his mortification, Sonic grins. “You know me. I hate to be bored.” <em> I’m the stupidest person on the planet</em>.</p><p>“Indeed,” Shadow says in acknowledgement. His face reads as pensive, which just serves to make Sonic more nervous. He’s still watching Sonic owlishly. “Though I guess anyone who dates you should probably be ready for a lot of action.”</p><p>“Probably,” Sonic agrees. “It’s not like I really have time to date, though.”</p><p>“No, I guess not,” Shadow says. “Whatever you were doing with Jet was definitely not dating.”</p><p>“A wonderful reminder. Thank you.”</p><p>The sarcasm makes Shadow roll his eyes. “I’m sure you could find someone who would work well for you,” Shadow says.</p><p>“Thanks?” Sonic replies, a bit thrown. Shadow’s never been one to offer reassurance before. </p><p>“When you want that, that is,” Shadow adds.</p><p>Sonic doesn’t have a chance to say anything because right at that moment, the double doors to the gym swing open and Amy walks out, pink and black bag slung over her shoulder. Her quills are still damp from the shower she grabbed after her workout, and she’s beaming as she notices them. Shadow stands up right away, already reaching out to meet Amy in a hug. Sonic follows suit and finds himself the next subject of Amy’s warm greeting. She’s almost as tall as him now, though her sneakers probably add a bit of height.</p><p>“Hey, you two!” she says with a smile. She takes a step back from Sonic, hands on the strap of her bag. “Have you been waiting long?”</p><p>“Kind of,” Sonic says. “It’s alright, though. We had a nice chat.”</p><p>“That’s a good way of starting us off,” Amy replies. “Come on, I’m starving. Working out always makes my appetite go crazy.”</p><p>“Where to?” Shadow asks. </p><p>“I’m craving chicken,” Amy says. </p><p>“Well, that narrows it down,” Sonic jokes and Amy elbows him playfully. </p><p>“Your choice,” Shadow tells her. “You’re the one who’s hungry.”</p><p>“Unhelpful,” she complains. “There’s a local place near here, if you both really care that little.”</p><p>“You know I’ll eat anything,” Sonic says with a grin. She sighs.</p><p>“I sure do.”</p><p>Sonic finds himself naturally falling behind Amy and Shadow as the three of them leave the gym. He catches Shadow’s eye once as he glances behind him, back at Sonic as they take to the sidewalk. It’s brief, just long enough for Sonic to start feeling nervous again.</p><p>“So what did you two talk about?” Amy asks. She’s running a hand through her damp quills, trying to fix the way her headband sits on her head. </p><p>“Oh, you know,” Sonic says.</p><p>“Stuff,” Shadow adds.</p><p>“Unhelpful,” Amy repeats. She doesn’t notice the way Sonic smirks to himself privately, and neither she nor Sonic see the way Shadow stares ahead of them, the corner of his mouth quirking up ever so slightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might write a sequel. who knows. i don't!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>